Off The Rails
by TheGoldman
Summary: Wherein Draco Malfoy uses his brain. Sixth-year, oneshot.


Okay, here's another one-shot. It's actually inspired by iheartmwpp's Silly, Silly Book Series, where she parodies each of the Harry Potter books. This is an alteration of a scene from Half-Blood Prince. Bold stuff is from the actual book, Chapter 7.

-.-Begin Story-.-

"**You go on," Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something."**

**Harry peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, his heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was he about to see the mysterious broken object it was important to mend?**

"_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

Harry tumbled off the luggage rack, caught unawares by Malfoy's sudden spell. He fell, landing with a crash at Malfoy's feet, as the Cloak slid away from him. He couldn't move, and all he could see was Malfoy's face looking down at him, a sinister smile on his face.

"I thought it was you, Potter." Malfoy said, spitting on Harry's face as he picked up the Invisibility Cloak. "I heard you grunt when Goyle hit you with his trunk. And ..." Malfoy glanced at Harry's trainers. "I thought I saw a flash of something white in the air, after Zabini came back. I suppose you were blocking the door?"

Malfoy rolled his sleeve up, revealing the writhing tattoo of a skull and snake that Harry had seen on the wrists of every Death Eater. He took his wand, and pushed down on the Dark Mark.

"I've summoned the Dark Lord, Potter. He doesn't want anyone else to kill you, but he said nothing about us handing you over to him. And with you gone ... the Malfoy family will return to our rightful position, at the Dark Lord's side."

Malfoy slammed his foot into Harry's nose, and he felt his nose break. He couldn't look, but he could feel the sensation of his warm blood pouring across his face.

"That's for my father." Malfoy said, smirking. He tucked Harry's Cloak in his trunk, before locking it again. "Your Cloak will help with my other mission, as well. Thanks, Potter."

Harry felt a burning sensation on his forehead, and if he had been free to scream, he would have. The agony coming from his scar meant only one thing: Voldemort was here, on the train.

"Draco." Voldemort had a scowl on his face. "You are foolish enough to send for me here, under Dumbledore's nose?"

"My Lord." Malfoy dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "I have a great gift for you." He gestured behind him. "Harry Potter."

An expression of shock flitted quickly across Voldemort's face, before he smiled menacingly. "Well done, Draco." Voldemort placed one hand on Malfoy's shoulder, and pointed his wand at Harry. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore looked out across the Great Hall, watching all of the students enjoying their meal. The Sorting had already finished, and he was slightly concerned by how few new first-years there were. It was evident that many parents had chosen not to send their children back to Hogwarts, for fear of Voldemort. Did they not know about the protective enchantments that covered the entire school? From the moment their children passed through the gates, they were protected by the most powerful wards in the country.

Scanning the Slytherin table, Dumbledore frowned behind his beard. Mr Malfoy was not present. He knew that young Draco had been ordered to kill him by the end of the year, Severus had told him that much. That clearly indicated that Draco would be attending. So where was he? Madam Pomfrey was at the Feast, so he couldn't be in the hospital wing, and Severus was also present, so he wasn't in a meeting with his Head of House.

Dumbledore began checking the other tables, wondering if it was possible that Draco was sat with a student from another house. He didn't see the boy, but then he noticed something that concerned him much more.

Harry Potter was not at the feast, either.

His friends were looking around, confused as to where he was, and he could see the panic on their faces. Glancing through their minds using Legilimency, he saw in Ronald's mind that Harry left to meet Professor Slughorn on the train, and did not return. Looking through Ginevra's mind, he saw that Harry had hidden under his Invisibility Cloak on the way back from Professor Slughorn's dinner to investigate why Draco had not been patrolling as a prefect, as was Draco's job.

Dumbledore's mind began to race, and he came up with only one logical conclusion: Harry had gotten into a fight with Draco.

Hiding his dismay, Dumbledore rose to make his traditional post-feast speech, but before he could speak, a feral groaning sound came from the Entrance Hall. Something slammed into the door twice, before breaking through on the third attack. As it stepped into view, many of the students screamed in horror.

It was Harry Potter, or had been once. His throat was slit, and both of his eyes had been carved out. His arms and legs were covered with scars, and clearly carved into his chest was a message.

_The Boy Who Lived, No More._

Dumbledore raised his wand, a Flaming Curse on his lips, and tears running down his face, as he realised the truth.

Voldemort had won.

-.-End Story-.-

Well, that was cheery! As I said at the top, it was inspired by one of iheartwmpp's parodies. In iheart's parody snippet, when Malfoy petrifies Harry on the train, he realises it might be a good idea to contact Voldemort and let him know Harry's available for collection. This went on from there, because, really, it's a logical next step. Voldemort using dead yet recognisable inferi for terror has been used in several other fanfics, but I can't remember their names off the top of my head. Pretty sure I've read one where Dumbledore's body is used, actually.


End file.
